


Hand In Hand (Us Against the World)

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullying, Creativitwins, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Implied Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Light Angst, OC Bullies Are Unnamed, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Remus Sanders, Protective Roman, Protective Siblings, They're Also Only Mentioned By Name, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: The story of how Roman and Remus came to terms with their mother's death, their father's abandonment, and their own botched relationship. Because although they had a rocky start, they're first and foremost brothers, no matter what.Or, five times Roman had to protect Remus, and one time Remus defended Roman.





	Hand In Hand (Us Against the World)

**Author's Note:**

> Roman and Remus are 13 years old. Their mother died of cancer (it's only mentioned once, blink and you'll miss it) and their father left shortly after because he couldn't handle the heartbreak. He's not mentioned by name or even really very directly, but it's implied that he left.

The first time Remus came home with a bloody nose and a purple bruise already blooming on his jaw, Roman didn't comment. Didn't even give it a second glance really, after he'd cleaned it up. His twin brother had a nasty habit of falling out of trees and crashing his bike. This was nothing new. He patched him up in the upstairs bathroom and silently went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

He tried to brush it off when Roman finally questioned him about it, later that night. They were sitting in Roman's room, huddled under a blanket fort with flashlights and snacks, their eyes gleaming in the illuminated cave. "Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened this time? Crash your bike again?" Roman's voice was quiet, but stern. He wanted an answer.

"Oh, nothing," Remus deflected cheerfully, reaching for the popcorn bowl.

Roman's hand snaked out and clamped around his wrist, his dark brown eyes piercing. Remus shivered, his own mismatched eyes darting away from the unexpected intensity of his brother's gaze. "Remus. What. Happened."

Remus flinched, eyes filling with tears despite him pushing them down. "I got cornered after final period," he admitted. Roman's grip tightened for a moment, then his hand disappeared.

"Who was it?" Roman growled, his tone low and dangerous. Predatory.

"I...Roman..."

"Who was it, Remus?" Roman repeated, the steely edge in his voice leaving no room for further evasion.

"It... just..." He sighed. "Declan."

"That slimy two faced son of a bitch," Roman snarled, hands clenching into fists at his sides. He glared fiercely at the window. "I'll have a chat with him tomorrow."

"Roman!"

"I won't _hurt_ him...permanently." The smirk on his face meant trouble, Remus knew. And if Declan Bowers was absent the next day before showing back up the following day, well...Remus sure wasn't going to be the narc. Besides...accidents happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by my s.o. That_One_Fan20 so huge thanks to them for doing that!! 💕


End file.
